Abogado del diablo
by jakito-nat
Summary: ejem, este es un extraño y nuevofic que tenemos desdehace ya bastante tiempo, pero recien lo subimos. Solo leanlo


El Abogado del Diablo.

Versión: Gravitation.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el lugar de la cita. Yuki pensaba que prefería que Ryuichi y Shu estubieran cantando, o haciendo monadas antes de este silencio tan sepulcral, tan terrible. Lo que iban a hacer era también terrible.

Pero ya estaban cansados.

Absolutamente cansados de todas aquellas tonterías que se publicaban en internet.

Tocaron la puerta de la oficina. Era el número 666 del piso 13.

Lindos números.

Yuki sentía escalofríos al pensarlo.

Pero era necesario.

La puerte se abrió.

-Buenos días, pasen, adelante, los estaba esperando. -Un hombre los saludaba.

-Pero si no anunciamos que vendríamos hoy. -Tohma parecía sorprendido.

"Y yo que creía que era el puto amo del universo" pensó Shuichi.

-Hay cosas que se me escapan, Shu -Le susurró. O.oU

Pasaron no solamente los nombrados Yuki, Shuichi, Ryuichi, y Tohma, sino que con ellos venían K, arrastrando a Hiro, Fujisaki, Sakano, y Noriko. Mika venía de colada, como siempre.

-Bien, me presento, soy Demian Goth, abogado, me especializo en causas imposibles.

-Bien, lo hemos buscado justamente por éso. Cada uno de nosotros tiene algo de qué quejarse. Y necesitamos, principalmente, que detenga la ola de mentiras que se publican en forma de fanfics en toda la red.

-Me parece bien, yo opino lo mismo. -sus ojos rojos se tornaron verdes. -empecemos por tí. Dime tu nombre, dirección, edad, ocupación y reclamo.

-Soy Yuki Eiri, perdón, Uesugui Eiri, vivo en tengo 23 años, soy escritor y reclamo que en los fics me ponen como un maldito imbécil frío.

-Bien, vale ¿Tienes alguna prueba para presentarles?

-Si, en el video de la serie sale, cuando nos van a entrevistar, Shuichi no sabe qué decir, pero yo voy y digo:

(Yuki toma actitud, la misma del video, incluso abraza a Shuichi)

"Somos amantes. Nosotros somos amantes. En éstos tiempos, todo el mundo puede entender algo como esto, ¿No? No es algo tan raro. Esta experiencia es algo muy importante para mí, incluso más que mis novelas. como no estamos haciendo nada malo ¿No creeen que es necesario para nosotros escondernos?"

-Vaya, hermoso discurso.

-Si, y no es todo. Fui yo quien le di el primer beso, todos han notado que este niño me pone mas caliente que... Así que frio no soy. Y con respecto a la acusación de Shuichi, ya es algo superado, y siempre nos hacen volver a lo mismo. Me refiero a que sólo lo tomo cuando quiero sexo. En primer lugar, él siempre está trabajando, y nunca tiene tiempo para mí. Tampoco ayuda en casa, mas bien desayuda. Y nadie reclama por éso. Si, es cierto, a veces no puedo estar con él porque estoy trabajando del mismo modo que él no lo tiene para mi, pero como yo trabajo en casa, cree que puede llegar e interrumpirme... Necesito concentración, vale. Es el quien me busca sólo cuando está muy presionado, o quiere sexo, y la verdad es que respondo. Y que sólo estamos juntos por ello, es también falso. Si bien no podemos salir muy seguido porque está todo el tiempo trabajando, lo intentamos, pero ya saben, ¿Para qué molestar a la gente? No les agrada ver gays por las calles. Y si, podrían darme una mano, y escribir citas.

-Tiene razón. Sus razones son muy válidas. Ahora usted.

-Soy Shindou Shuichi, vivo en con Yuki, y otras en , mi casa, cuando me echa, en los muchos fics, y en donde está NG records, cuando mi hermana y Hiro ya no me soportan. Yo vengo por apoyar a Yuki, y a protestar también, siempre me dejan de inmaduro, ya sé que lo soy, además, casi nunca me dejan seducir o tomar el control.

-Vaya, el siguiente. (Shu se hace bolita negra en un rincón, Yuki le susurra: Yaa, no te pongas así, si te dejas, en casa te recompenso. Shuichi responde: Te lo cobraré)

-Seguchi Tohma, que no me ponen con mi propia esposa, y que según las autoras me como a medio estudio.

-¿Y de qué se queja?

-confunden mi cariño, con el que trato a las personas, con una influencia sexual.

-Ah, bien. ¿Usted, señora?

-Que no me ponen que Tohma esté enamorado de mí, nunca. (¡Échenle una manito! Solidaridad femenina)

-My name is K, no tengo otras vocales, apellido, pasado, pésimo acento, no tengo vivienda, nada. No me toman ni encuenta mas que para ponerme con Nakano y Sakano.

-Mi nombre es Hiroshi Nakano, vivo en , solo, tengo 19 años, y vengo porque no me ponen tanto con Shuichi y Ayaka como quisiera, la verdad es que el dicho 'Camión de Sandía' me viene.

-¿Porqué camión de Sandía?

-Se descarga a pura mano. Y porque me ponen con K... al menos con Ryuichi...

-Fujisaki Suguru, no sé donde vivo, tampoco nunca me ponen en casa, a menos una vez que vivía con Hiro, tengo 16 y reclamo porque no me pescan, como soy el único responsable.

-Sakano, a ellos nunca se les ocure otra cosa que K me viole, o que el jefe se aproveche de mi, o me ponga histérico. AHHHHHHHHHHH! (Se vuelve remolino)

Ryuichi: Nanoda. Que no me pogan con Shuichi. Shuichi! que te paso, te pusiste tan rojo como tu pelo!

Noriko: Que me pesquen menos que no se que, me siento la tabla del uno.

-Bien, ya que he escuchado sus testimonios, sírvanse escuchar lo que haremos...

continuará…

--------------------------------

N/A: ¿Qué demonios hará el mismo demonio? Wahahaha.

Veanlo en el próximo capítulo de los cuentos de Jakito y Nat...

nat: como que cuentos? acaso esto no es un fanfic?

jakito: ya bueno, es casi lo mismo...

nat: no pos... por que un fanfic son historias realizadas por fans

jakito: y los cuentos?

nat: mhhh... pues no lo sé U

jakito: uuU no tienes caso...

nat:P

(este primer capitulo fué realizado por jakito) (la super discusión en la nota de autor fue aporte de nat - nat: vaya que gran aporte ¬¬'')


End file.
